


Exams

by ShepherdWillowww



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdWillowww/pseuds/ShepherdWillowww
Summary: Middle school You and Chika talk about entrance exams and high school.





	

Clear skies with a slight breeze is the perfect weather for going to the beach in Uchiura. The sun warms you up, but the breeze and the water cools you right back down, creating a cycle of bliss. However, the beach is an unreachable domain for students during exam season.

“Ahhh, fresh air!,” You says whilst taking a deep breath. “With a hint of the ocean too, good. All is well with the seas ahead.”

“No it’s not!” Chika exclaims, gripping the chain linked fence. “We can’t reach the beach for at least another two hours! How is everything okay? We’re at school after school hours, I wanna leave already!” She shakes the fence in desperation, reaching out for the freedom of the soft sand and cool water of the shore. They stare forlornly at the wide expanse before their eyes, barred by the rooftop fence that looms over twice their height. 

Currently taking a break from their studies, You and Chika had made their way to the rooftop for some fresh air, but their small trip only made them more reluctant to resume their studies as the view of ocean entices them. Had they not been in school, the two would have already been in an adventure down at the beach, combing the land and waters for new discoveries.

You helplessly looks at Chika, sympathizing with her impatience but also reaffirming their responsibilities. She gives Chika’s shoulders a pat, signaling for her to stop climbing up the fence in a futile escape. “I wanna play out there too, but we have to go back and study. C’mon, the quicker we get through it all, the more time we have to relax later— whoa!”

Chika pulls You’s arm and catches the stumbling girl before firmly grasping her shoulders. You holds her breath as she finds Chika’s face in close proximity with her own, the breeze unable to cool You’s heated cheeks. “Hey You…,” Chika speaks slowly. She meets You’s bright blue eyes with an intense gaze, her serious expression confusing and flustering You even more.  “How about we run away?”

“R-run away?” You echoes shakily, her face growing warmer with each breath. “Eh, uh to where— but we’re only in middle school? Ah actually how would we even travel? By bus maybe?”

“Nn?” Chika pulls away as she stands up straight, looking at You with equal confusion. “We’d go to the beach, of course. And what’s being a middle schooler got to about going to the beach, there’s isn’t a restriction. And we can go by bus if you don’t want to walk.”

“Eh?” You looks blankly at Chika, her growing expectations and fantasy plummeting back to reality. “Y-you meant the beach?”

“Yeah. Why, did you wanna go somewhere else? I thought we could take a swim or hop on the ferry, but I’m fine with anywhere really, as long as we get out of this prison.”

“Ah n-no the beach sounds fine— Wait! We can’t just leave and go to the beach, we have to finish studying! C’mon, let’s go back. Kanan even took the time to help us out she’s probably wondering why we’re taking so long.” 

“Kanan?” Chika absentmindedly says. She tilts her head with her arms crossed, not having budged an inch closer to the door. “I’m sure we can take her with us. Actually we can just go diving with her!”

You stumbles again at the sight of her best friend’s complete unwillingness to return to class. She sighs at Chika’s wondrous stubbornness and denseness. Taking her by the arm, You attempts to take Chika with her to the door. “No compromise, just study. C’mon.”

“Ehh!” Chika whines. She drops to her knees and grapples You’s waist in a final attempt to avoid studying. “How come you’re so obsessed with studying all of a sudden?! Aren’t you a student athlete? The way you’re acting doesn’t fit your archetype at all!”

“Rude!” You huffs, struggling to drag the whining Chika back to class. “Is it that weird of me to want to study?”

“Yeah!”

“An instant answer!” You ponders just what exactly Chika thinks of her study habits. “I’ll have you know I’m an above average student, even as an athlete. You’re the one struggling in three of your classes!”

“Only three?”

“There’s more?!”

“A-ah! Yeah! Only three haha…”

“Chika, you…” You halts her struggle to return and faces Chika whose arms are still wrapped around You’s waist. Chika innocently looks up at You, wondering if she convinced her to escape studying. But as Chika raises her head, she’s met with a worried expression from You whose emotions are in turmoil. You’s pained expression squeezes Chika’s heart.

“You… what’s wrong?”

“Do you not care at all about getting into the same high school?” You utters quietly, her eyes starting to sting. “I really enjoyed spending everyday with you at school ever since we became friends. And I’m really looking forward to spending high school with you too! But on the off chance that you or I don’t get accepted to the same school… just the thought of it is painful and lonely…”

“You…” Chika stares at You, mouth agape with concern. She looks carefully at her friend’s closed eyes and furrowed brows that are trying to hold back tears. Chika mentally reprimands herself for not noticing the fear and uncertainty her carefree disposition brought upon You. Resolving herself, Chika stands up slowly, taking You’s balled fists into her own hands, easing them to open and to intertwine with her own fingers. “I see, so that’s why. You, sorry for being an idiot.” 

“Haha, you don’t need to apologize for that Chika,” You wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry for being dramatic and bringing this all out all of a sudden.

“No, I should be sorry. I didn’t realize how much you’ve been stressing out or how worried you are about high school. You even set up a study session with Kanan after school, but here I am trying to run away like an idiot.” Chika grips You’s hand more firmly and looks right into her eyes. “But don’t worry, we definitely won’t get separated!”

“Chika…” You’s eyes widen slightly, gazing at Chika’s radiant determination. A wave of reassurance washes over You at the sight of her best friend’s shining eyes and bright smile.

“As if I’d let entrance exams get in the way of us! I’ll knock those tests outta the ballpark and we’ll take over Uranohoshi Girl’s Academy by storm!”

“Uranohoshi!?”

“Hm? Did you want to apply for a high school in Numazu? But my sisters all went to Uranohoshi for high school…”

“No I wanna go to Uranohoshi!” You quickly corrects Chika, a tinge of excitement in her voice. “Ahh… Chika in the Uranohoshi uniform… sleeveless summer uniform for first years…”

“You what are you mumbling about?”

“N-nothing! W-we’d better get back to Kanan, she might be thinking we ditched her.”

“Okay, let’s do this! Studying first, then exams, then Uranohoshi here we come. Full steam ahead!”

“Yousoro!”

 

* * *

 

**Extra**

 

Meanwhile, back in the classroom…

“Did those two… really ditch me?” Kanan sulked as she stared at the door, waiting for her two childhood friends to return. She had allowed the two to get some fresh air since Chika was beginning to go stir crazy, but she didn’t expect them to be out for over twenty minutes. “You really pushed for this study session, but did Chika drag her out of school? They could have at least invited me.”

Kanan gave a huff, feeling a little left out. Since entering high school, she had been spending less time with You and Chika. There was more work and responsibilities in high school, occupying much of Kanan’s time. The little free time that she had was devoted to running the diving shop or extracurricular activities. So when You asked her to tutor her and Chika back at Kanan’s old middle school, she happily accepted.

“Well, knowing those two I’m sure they’ll somehow get to the same school,” Kanan whole heartedly believed. “But since there’s no one here… I guess I could get some practice in!”

Energetically rising from her seat, she made her way to a clear area of the classroom as she stretched. Kanan’s extracurricular activity happened to be being a school idol along with her other childhood friends: Dia and Mari. Usually they would be practicing their choreography at this time, but Kanan had skipped to help out Chika and You. She got into position, imagining where Dia and Mari would stand had they been there. 

“I hope those two could manage without me,” Kanan mumbled. “Our movements are sharp, but we keep bumping into each other.”

On the count of three, Kanan swooped into action, connecting each step fluidly. Her movements followed a rhythm ingrained into her head as she quietly uttered each beat. As time went on, Kanan became more immersed in her dancing, visualizing her two friends and her performing on stage. The rush of performing live stimulated Kanan, a burst of new energy rising. 

But her immersion was instantly broken as the sliding door directly to her side was violently opened.

“WE DIDN’T DITCH YOU KANAN, YOU WAS JUST TAKING A REALLY LONG—huh?” Chika entered while screaming excuses, but was stopped mid sentence at the sight of a uniquely posed Kanan. Her left knee was bent, hips tilted forward, and right arm stretched vertically with her left bent above her head, grasping onto her right elbow. She was covered in a small layer of sweat, a single bead falling from her forehead to her chin.

“Oi don’t blame it on me you were the one— wait” You halted. “Uh… Kanan… what are you doi—

“—Calisthenics.”

“Eh? In the classroom? But there isn’t a radio arou—”

“I’ve memorized the exercise.”

“Oh, ah, but is calisthenics that intense? You’re really sweating a lot.”

“I… really love… calisthenics. I do ten sets.”

“Ten?!”

“Wow!” Chika shouted, impressed. “Kanan you’re really fit, huh?”

“Chika,” You muttered, “I don’t think she was doing calisthenics—”

“You!” Kanan forcefully interrupted.

“Yes!”

“Let’s get back to studying! Exams are coming up and you two have been slacking off.”

“Yes! Sorry!”

“Do forty practice questions and show your work!”

“Forty?!” 

“C’mon You!” Chika encouraged. “It’s for Uranohoshi! Yousoro!!”

“Y-yousoro…”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into fanfic writing again using YouChika! I'll probably start off with small stories like this before creating in depth works 


End file.
